Broken
by coco-flavoured-tiktaks
Summary: Two years after the events of NOES1, Nancy Thompson is yet again terrorised by the dream demon. Can she and her new friends stop him before her kills them all? AU, ignores all the other movies apart from the first one. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my interpretation of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series, after the events of the original. Just sorta ignore the rest of the series after the first one and then you should be alright. I'm not bringing anyone back to life or anything but you may see some familiar faces and some new ones. Well, I hope you enjoy this!!**

**~tiktak**

17 year old Nancy Thompson knew everyone thought she was crazy. Well, who could blame them really? Two years ago she had been raving about a dream demon killing her friends and mother and, even after the killings stop, she wouldn't back down.

Nancy's father had decided after putting up with her ravings for six months before sending her to Westin Hills. She had been there for a year and a half now with improvements. She'd stopped having the dreams. Well, thats what the doctors thought anyway...

She hadn't told them about her nightmares, not even Dr Gordon, the only doctor she trusted at the Hills. They didn't know that the medication made the dreams more frequent. How could she tell them? What would they do? Just give her more medication and sedate her. They would practically be _giving _her to him.

They never heard her screaming, never saw her silent tears. She got rid of any evidence of what he had done. She had tried to fight back at first. But eventually she broke down. She had nothing now, what could he do to her anyway? Nothing worse than anything she had already experienced. Still, occasionally she fought back. Those attempts were always in vain.

He made sure that she never screamed...


	2. Telling Dr Gordon

**A/N: Hello again, kind readers! Thank you to Darkness takes Over for reviewing!! This is my first attempt at NOES fanfiction so please, bear with me. Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**~tiktak**

"Hello Nancy," Dr Gordon said, smiling as Nancy walked into his office.

"Good morning Dr Gordon," she replied quietly.

She sat down on the chair in front of his desk and smiled weakly.

"Are you alright, Nancy? You're a bit pale," Dr Gordon asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all," Nancy answered quickly, her hand automatically clutching her side.

She couldn't let him see the scratches. He would think she was weak. She knew he would.

Last night, _he_ had appeared in her dreams, for the third time that week. Freddy Krueger. The name alone made her shiver. She hated him. Hated him for what he had done to her. Reduced her to a frightened, quivering little girl. She wished she were stronger, that she could fight him. He had broken her. And he _relished _in it. Her suffering and pain just gave him more power.

Dr Gordon looked at her worriedly. He knew there was something wrong. She had gotten much more distant in the past few months. Maybe she was having dreams again? No, she would have told him. At least, he hoped she would.

"Okay, well let's get the session started. How have you been?" Dr Gordon questioned.

"Alright, I guess. I made friends with the new patient, Irene Lucas. She's nice..." Nancy trailed off.

"Yes, I met her yesterday. I'm sorry to ask you this Nancy but, have you had any nightmares?"

Nancy visibly tensed up, her breathing becoming slightly laboured. Her hands became entwined tightly together, turning her knuckles white.

"No, no nightmares," she replied, an obviously fake smile plastered over her face.

"Are you sure? Because I could get you some medication if you want – "Dr Gordon began

"No, that's fine, really! I don't need any," she insisted, eyes widening.

"Alright, alright! I won't give you anything if you don't want it," Dr Gordon told her sympathetically.

'_Why had she reacted so much just to the suggestion of medication?' _he wondered.

It was then he realised why. She'd lied to him. She _was_ having nightmares. The poor girl was obviously terrified. But why? The medication wouldn't do anything to her, except suppress the dreams. So, why was she so scared?

"Nancy, I need you to be honest with me. Are you having any nightmares about Freddy Krueger?" Dr Gordon asked gently.

He knew trying to scare her into telling him wouldn't work. He knew her. She wouldn't succumb to torment.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm not, okay? He's gone! Why can't you accept that? I defeated him!" Nancy cried.

She knew it wasn't true. Why couldn't she just tell him? Dr Gordon was nice to her, he would protect her from _him_. She knew he would. So why couldn't she do it?

_He_ had some sort of hold over her. She was unable to tell anyone. She just _couldn't._ She trembled at the thought of what he would do to her if she told anyone. His sick smile flickered into her mind. Why wouldn't he want her to tell someone? Make them believe. Believe in _him_. He could get more victims. Then it dawned on her. He would lose her. Lose his personal little chew toy. He would lose her suffering. And he knew he could control her. He _loved _destroying her every hope and faith that she would get away. Why would he give that up, when there was a chance that he wouldn't get any children for a long time...

Nancy broke down in tears, letting her bottled up emotions overcome her.

"Nancy!" she heard Dr Gordon cry, moving towards her and cradling her in his arms.

"No!" she shouted, struggling desperately, terrified that it was _him_.

"Nancy, calm down! Nancy, it's me, Dr Gordon!" he said soothingly, pulling her tightly against him.

She stopped struggling and calmed down slightly. Her body still racked with sobs though, as Dr Gordon whispered reassuring words in her ear. Eventually, she stopped crying and lifted her head.

"Thanks Dr Gordon, I don't know what came over me," she lied.

"You're having dreams again aren't you?" he asked as he stood up.

"No! I'm not!" Nancy insisted angrily.

Dr Gordon looked at her, knowing she was lying. She sighed, admitting defeat.

"Yes. He's back. He'll torture me for telling you. And he _will_ know so there's no use trying to hide it from him," Nancy whispered.

"Nancy, are you sure he's real? He's not just a dream?" Dr Gordon pressed carefully.

"You think this isn't real?" she replied, lifting her shirt slightly to show the cut on her side.

"Oh my God. We need to take you to the nurse, to make sure that isn't infected," Dr Gordon told her.

'_He's real, shit, he's real,' _Dr Gordon thought.

He knew Nancy wouldn't do that to herself. He couldn't let the bastard hurt her any longer. He cared about her too much to let that happen.

"They'll think I did it to myself! Don't you get it? They'll sedate me and give me more medication! It makes the dreams worse! I couldn't take it! He would kill me!" she cried.

"Alright, alright. But what are we going to do? We can't let him keep doing this to you! It'll kill you eventually!" Dr Gordon said.

"I think he's getting stronger. Irene – the new girl – has been having some dreams too. He hasn't appeared yet but he will. I know he will. Oh God, he's going to _torture _me for telling you!" Nancy whimpered.

"No, he's not. I won't let him. You can stay at my place tonight; I'll make something up and tell Dr Simms you have to go. A family emergency or something," Dr Gordon assured her.

"Thanks Dr Gordon," Nancy said, smiling weakly at him.

"Come on, we'll go tell Dr Simms now," Dr Gordon stated.

He put his arm around the nervous girl and led her out into the hallway. Nancy's eyes widened in fear. Echoing around her, she could hear a sinister, skin crawling laugh, mocking her...

**Well thanks for reading!! Please review, it really motivates me!!**


	3. Freddy

**A/N: Hey everybody! Wow, I never expected so many reviews! Okay, 9 isn't that many but it's a lot to me ;). Just for anyone who thinks Nancy is being a bit OOC, remember that she's been tormented for almost 2 years and she can't stop him and Freddy's cause her a lot of mental disturbance, as well as physical abuse. Well, I hope you enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter (well, second) of **_**Broken**_**!!**

**~tiktak**

Nancy looked around nervously. Dr Gordon had told Dr Simms that she had a family emergency and needed to leave right away. Of course, the other doctor hadn't believed him at first, but he was a good liar apparently.

Do Gordon's apartment was messy, as she had expected, but homely and comfortable, something she hadn't felt for the last year and a half.

"Nancy?" Dr Gordon's voice said from behind her.

She turned around quickly, her curly hair tickling her face.

"You can stay here for a few days. I'm afraid Dr Simms said that's all you could leave for. She doesn't want to 'interfere' with your treatment," Dr Gordon told her.

"Dr Gordon, how will this stop the nightmares?" Nancy asked quietly.

"I'm not letting you sleep. I can give you caffeine, tablets, anything, I'm just keeping you awake. I think that's the safest approach, until we can find some way to stop him," he replied.

Nancy nodded in agreement. She looked around wearily, still nervous about being here. If she fell asleep, she dreaded to even think what he would do to her. He would punish her in ways she couldn't even imagine. She shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to think of something else. Then it hit her.

"Dr Gordon, what about Irene? She's been having dreams too, Freddy's going to get her eventually. I don't want her to die, just because I'm too weak to try and stop him. We have to help her too," she said.

"I can't get you both out at the same time, I don't know how to get her out. Dr Simms only let you out for a few days, she will never let Irene out too,"

Nancy thought for a moment. She had to help Irene. She was the only friend she had, apart from Dr Gordon. Nancy couldn't just stand by and let her get murdered by that son of a bitch. The she had an idea.

"We could...break her out? I know its not the safest option but it's the only way to protect her. We have to Dr Gordon," Nancy pleaded.

"Alright. We need to make a plan first. We can't just go barge in and take her out. We need to be careful," Dr Gordon conceded.

* * *

In the dream world, a dark figure chuckled eerily. The little bitch was actually starting to think she could beat him. She really was crazy. Well, who wouldn't be, after all he had done to her?

As soon as she fell asleep, as he knew she soon would, he would be ready. No one attempts to defy Freddy Krueger. Not even pathetic little girls like Nancy. He would show her what he would do to her, if she ever tried to defy him again. She would feel pain that she hadn't even known existed. This time, she would never, ever disobey him again.

Since Nancy seemed so protective of the new girl, Irene, he would kill her first. Perhaps make Nancy watch. And make the girl's death as slow and painful as possible. That would show her. And then the Doctor. He was putting bad thoughts in his piggy's fragile mind. He couldn't have that now, could he?

As the dream demon plotted the deaths of those who defied him, voices could be heard in the distance, singing.

_1, 2 Freddy's comign for you_

_3,4 Better lock your door_

_5,6 Grab a crucifix_

_7,8 Gonna stay up late_

_9, 10 Never sleep again..._

**A/N: I am soo sorry about the delay, i've had exams the last few weeks, I've been super super busy revising, so I am really sorry!! Finally, we meet Freddy! I hope he's not too OOC or anything! Please let me know abotu anything, but please no flames!!**


	4. Self Inflicted

**A/N: hey everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad people like this story!! I'm going away with my friends for a week, so I may not update for a week and a half or so, sorry!! Well, enjoy!**

**~tiktak**

Irene Lucas' eyes flickered open. The air was hot and humid around her and she blinked in confusion. She wasn't in her room at Westin Hills. So...where was she?

She sat up cautiously and looked around. The room was dirty and dark, a fire burning in a boiler a few feet away from her. The fire created shadows, creeping along the walls. Irene stood up and turned to look behind her. A flight of stairs were there but no door. As far as she could tell, there wasn't a door at all in the room.

A loud screeching sound filled the room, sending chills up the girl's spine. The sound grew louder until it was almost unbearable. Irene covered her ears, wincing in pain as she looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. A terrifying cackle came from above her and she looked up sharply to see a dark figure walking along a platform. On the figure's right hand, was a glove with four razor sharp knives, which were running along the railing to create the screeching sound. As the figure's face came into dim light, Irene's green eyes widened in terror. The figure, which she could now identify as a man, was horribly burnt and scared, so much that it was a wonder he was alive at at.

"Jesus," Irene muttered and began to take small steps backwards.

"Don't try to run, piggy, Freddy isn't gonna hurt you," the man sneered at her, mockingly.

She stopped suddenly as Freddy walked down the stairs, towards her. Paralysed with fear, she could only stand and stare at the him. He reached out with his clawed hand, ready to slash at her, when reflex kicked in and she swiftly kicked him in the gut.

'_Maybe karate lessons do come in handy,' _Irene thought as she bagan to run, bounding up the stairs as though a pack of rabid dogs were chasing her.

She could hear Freddy's sinister cackle behind her as she ran down the platform, eyes searching for any escape route. She turned her head to look behind her, instantly cursing her stupidity. People who turned to check if they were stuff being chased always ended up dead. True to the horror movie rule, she tripped over an unknown object and was sent hurtling to the ground.

"Shit!" she swore as she scrambled up to run again, "Run faster, you idiot, run!"

She continued to shout profanities, screaming her lungs out, hoping that luck was on her side for once and somebody would hear her. The platform ended suddenly and she came face to face with a wall.

"Come to Freddy, little Piggy," a voice whispered in her ear.

Irene opened her mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream, spinning around and trying to punch him and failing rather miserably.

Freddy wrapped a hand around her fragile neck and pushed her against the wall, bringing his gloved hand up to her stomach. He shred throguh her shirt and ran a claw along her abdomen, a small trail for blood following. Irene winced in pain, clenching her jaw. The claws went to her side, digging in. He pulled back sharply, leaving four deep wounds in their place.

Irene screamed again, her arm flailing around her. Her arm hit a red-hot pipe and her eyes flew open in pain. The hand around her neck was gone and she was in her bed again.

She was safe, she thought as she tried to regain breath. It was just a dream...

She got up and winced as pain shot through her side. Irene looked down and saw her shirt, shredded and covered in blood. There was a small cut along her stomach and four deep lines in her side. Just like the wounds she had gotten in her dream...

Was it really just a dream? Or was it something else...

****************

Nancy sat on Dr Gordon's couch, drinking a strong cup of coffee. She flinched when the phone rang. Dr Gordon answered it and began talk quietly to her person on the other line.

Nancy moved slightly,trying to get comfortable. The wound on her side became painful instantly and she closed her eyes, willign the pain and memories to go away. The memory of how she got the wound came flooding back to her. It was her own fault really. She had disobeyed him, tried to run, even when he told her not to. While he enjoyed the chase, it became old and broing when it was the same victim over and over. She knew she shouldn't have gone against his word, she knew what he would do. A final act of defiance before she had really been broken. She would almost say the wounds were self inflicted.

"Nancy? It's your friend, Irene, on the phone. She told me she had a dream and the injuries she got in the dream became real. Do you want to come with me and talk to her?" Dr Gordon said, interupting her thoughts.

"Oh God. Is she okay? How bad are the wounds? What did _he_ do to her?" Nancy asked, with malice in her voice as she spoke of him.

"From what she said, I don't think they are too severe, but I need to check them anyway. Are you coming?"

"Yes. Of course I am," Nancy replied, setting down her coffee and grabbing her jacket.

* * *

Irene sighed as she hung up the phone. Dr Gordon would be here soon and from the sounds of it, he was bringing Nancy too.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" she moaned, covering her face with her hands and sliding down the wall.

'_Th world was already fucked up enough, now this?' _She thought, internally screaming in frustration. _'It turns out I really _am_ crazy'_

She sighed again and got up, heading to her room to wait for Dr Gordon and Nancy. Hopefully they could explain what was going on...

**A/N: You like?? I hope you do, this is my favourite chapter! So far anyway. Finally we meet Irene, Nancy's new friend, and get a bit of Freddy-action. Please R&R. Btw, for anyone who cares (although I doubt you do) the title and a line from the chapter is from Self Inflicted by Katy Perry.**


	5. Rescing Irene

**A/N: I am soo sorry everybody!!! My plot bunny abandoned me! Believe me, I've been trying to write and only recently have I gotten my muse back. And my computer decided to let viruses in and destroy my account so I couldn't access my documents. I had most of this chapter written and had to write it all again. But, enough with my problems, on with the story!**

**~tiktak**

"Where is she?" Nancy asked as they entered Westin Hills.

"In her room, I think. Dr Simms wouldn't have let her call me, I'm sure of it," Dr Gordon replied.

The pair ran down the corridor, carefully making sure they didn't make any noise, so as not to alert Dr Simms that Nancy was there. Irene's room was at the end of the corridor, farthest away from everyone else's.

Dr Gordon knocked on the door quietly and opened it.

"Ms Lucas? Are you in here?"

A small whimper came from the bed and the cover moved to show Irene's small frame, drenched in blood.

"Oh My God, Irene! Are you okay?" Nancy asked as she ran over to her friend.

"There was a man in my dream and he attacked me. When I woke up, I had these cuts on my side. Just where the man had cut me," Irene explained as Dr Gordon began to look at her wounds.

"They aren't very severe. Do you feel nauseous or like your about to fall asleep?" he asked kindly, wrapping the bandages he brought around her waist.

"Sort of, like I'm gonna faint," Irene replied weakly, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"We have to get her out of here! She can't stay here like this," Nancy said, snapping her fingers to keep Irene consious.

"Okay...I'll get a wheelchair, we can sneak her out the back," Dr Gordon told her, opening the door quickly.

Nancy turned back to Irene and paled as she saw the other girl beginning to slip into unconsiousness. Running to the bathroom, Nancy grabbed a piece of cloth and ran it under the cold tap, before going back to Irene and placing it on her forehead.

"Irene, come on, you have to stay awake! We're gonna get you out of here but you need to be consious, okay?" Nancy cried, slapping her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll try but I don't know how much longer I can stay awake," Irene replied quietly, reaching up to rub her eyes.

"Dr Gordon is going to be back soon, okay? And then we can get you out of here and treat those wounds. Does that sound okay to you, Irene?" Nancy told the other girl, eyes wide with fear.

"Uh huh, just please stop that man from getting into my dreams again," Irene whimpered, her body trembling.

The door opened and Dr Gordon appeared, a wheelchair in tow as he rushed into the room.

"Good, she's still consious. Now, Irene, I'm going to lift you into this wheelchair, it may hurt," he told Irene softly.

He walked over to the bed and gently lifted Irene from the bed, trying to avoid touching her wound as he did. He set her down in the wheelchair and began to quietly move the chair out the door.

"Come on Nancy, we need to get out of here before anyone checks on the patients,"

"I'm coming," Nancy replied, following him with careful steps.

They tred carefully through the corridors, flinching at sharp noises, throwing worried and paranoid glances over their shoulders as they did. Eventually, they reached the escape door without detection and hurried outside, almost running to get to Dr Gordon's car.

The drive back to Dr Gordon's house was rushed, driving through red lights, the sound of car horns filling the air. Irene and Nancy sat in the back, Irene's whimpers coming loud and often along the journey.

"Irene, it's gonna be okay. We can get you some painkillers or something once we get back, right Dr Gordon?" Nancy told her urgently, her eyes flying to Dr Gordon, silently pleading with him.

"Yeah, I have a first aid kit at home, you'll be fine Irene. Nancy, are you feeling tired at all? I know you haven't slept much lately, so please tell me as soon as you start to feel drowsy, okay?"

"I'm alright. I won't start to feel tired for another few hours, Dr Gordon," Nancy replied, turning her attention back to Irene.

The car skidded to a halt in Dr Gordon's driveway and he got out quickly, opening Irene's door. Nancy unfolded the wheelchair and hurried to the other side of the car. Dr Gordon set Irene gently into it and started pushing the chair towards his door, fishing for his keys in his pocket with one hand. He quickly unlocked the door and gave Nancy the keys to lock the door behind him.

"Where are your painkillers?" Nancy asked as soon as she locked the door, starting towards the kitchen.

"The cupbord next to the fridge, in the box on the first shelf," he replied, busying himself with the task of lifting Irene from the wheelchair, upstairs to his guestroom.

"Do you need any help, Dr Gordon?" Nancy questioned, her eyes wide as the doctor attempted to lift Irene up the stairs.  
Her heart filled with sympathy for the kind doctor, who had done so much for her and Irene already.

"No, its alright Nancy, just give me a minute," he replied, carefully taking one step at a time, as the girl in his arms whimpered slightly.

It took a while but eventually Irene was safely in Dr Gordon's guest room, sleeping soundly. She had told him that, while the drugs made Nancy's dreams more frequent, they did in fact keep Freddy at bay for her. So Dr Gordon had injected her with a small dose of hypnocil so that she could get some rest and recuperate from her injuries.

"Dr Gordon?"

"Yes, Nancy?"

"Why have you helped us so much? I mean, Freddy's not after you, why should you care what happens to us?" Nancy asked, her dark blue eyes wide with curiosity and innocence.

"I know that when your mother died, you father didn't believe you Nancy, and I know you feel like he abandoned you. But believe it or not, there _are_ people who really care about you," Dr Gordon told her, taking her hand and smiling softly.

Nancy smiled widely in return. Dr Gordon had always made her feel safe, as if she really mattered in the world and his small speech had reassured her that, even in a world where someone like Freddy could terrorise teenagers, there were still people that could love and care about other people and wanted to help. She felt as if, suddenly, she wasn't alone in the world. She felt a little like her old self again, the person who wasn't terrified of Freddy, who could fight him and maybe, win.

They spent the rest of the night talking, drinking caffeine in any shape or form and checking on Irene. Finally, after all Nancy Thompson had gone through, there was hope inside her again.


	6. Freddy Strikes Again

**A/N: Hey everybody! Don't have mcuh to say really, just that I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~tiktak**

The boiler room was dark and daunting. All that could be heard was a screechign sound, like someone was running their nails down a blackboard. A dark figure stood against the wall, running a clawed hand along the railing.

Freddy Krueger was bored. Nancy hadn't been sleeping much lately. And her little friend had woken up before he got the chance to kill her. Surely there was some other idiotic little person who had overheard the rumours about him...

As if one of the dream demons had heard his pleas, a small whimper came from around the corner. Freddy pushed himself from the wall and slowly walked around the corner, claw raised, a sneer imbedded into his features.

A small girl was crouched on the ground, tears pouring down her face. She was clutching a small doll like it was her lifeline. Freddy let out a small chuckle and the girl whipped around, her eyes becoming twice their normal size. She let out a small scream and scrambled to her feet, beginning to run away.  
The girl was so small that Freddy had no trouble keeping up with her as she ran, running his claws along the wall menacingly.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you quick, you won't feel a thing," Freddy growled.

The girl stopped at a dead end, turning around and screaming even more. Freddy rolled his eyes at the girls dramatics. They all were the same. Screaming, crying, begging him not to hurt them, the usual. Looked like this kid was no different.

The girl grew silent as Freddy's shadow engulfed her, staring up at him, amazed and terrified at the same time.

He brought his claw down quickly, slicing it easily through her warm flesh, spilling the blood below. The girl's eyes grew wider and she let out one last scream before the light left her eyes. Freddy sighed in contentment as he felt her soul flow through him, power soon following. He was getting stronger, and soon he would be able to appear in anyone's dreams. And this time...he would make sure they didn't forget.

Nancy Thompson felt a jolt run through her. Something was wrong. He couldn't have...but he did..How had he killed someone? He didn't have the power to get into anyone's dreams yet. Did he? She had to tell Dr. Gordon. Usually the connection the dream demons had given her with Freddy was a curse but for once, it proved to be useful.

She lifted herself from the couch and ran swiftly up the stairs, to the guest room where Irene and Dr. Gordon where.

"Dr. Gordon?," Nancy whispered from the door, realising Irene was still asleep, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dr Gordon nodded, standing and leaving the room hurriedly, sensing Nancy's panic.

"What is it, Nancy?" he asked as they went downstairs.

"It's about Freddy," she told him quickly, "He's killed someone."

"What? How do you know? Did you fall asleep?" Dr Gordon questioned, his panic rising.

Was he not trying hard enough to keep Freddy from getting to Nancy? How could he protect her from the bastard?

"No, I didn't fall asleep, don't worry about that Dr Gordon. I...after Freddy killed my mother, he came back, as you know. Freddy is 'controlled' by three dream demons and they..they gave me some sort of connection with him. So that I couldn't do anything that would jeapordise his full return. I'm guessing they didn't anticipate that I could feel whenever he killed someone or when he was getting stronger. But whether they knew that or not, he's killed someone. Which means –"

"He's getting stronger and can get into people's dreams again," Dr Gordon finished in realisation.

"Exactly," Nancy said somberly.

"What are we going to do? We can't let him kill innocent people but I'm not letting you try and get him, you'll end up dead,"

"Dr Gordon, I want to try and go into my dream and get him. I know how to kill him if you'll just let me do it," Nancy asked, her eyes begging Dr Gordon to agree.

"Nancy, I can't let you get yourself killed. I'm not about to stand by and let that bastard slaughter you," Dr Gordon insisted.

"Neil. I'm asking not as my doctor, but as my friend. Let me do this. I can, I _know _I can. Think of all the lives we could save. He killed my mother. I want to make him pay for everything he's done to me and and what he'll do to other people if we don't stop him. Please," Nancy pleaded.

Dr Gordon looked into Nancy's eyes and saw the desperation, the anger. He knew she was fueled by revenge and anger. He couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let her live with the guilt of murdering someone for the rest of her life.

"No, Nancy. I know you want him to hurt for everything, but if you kill him, you'll live in guilt your whole life. You're not that sort of person, Nancy. You'd be sinking to his level if you killed him. Don't do it," Dr Gordon told her, his hands grasping her arms which her wrapped tightly around her.

Nancy bit her lip and looked up at Dr Gordon, seeing how much pain he was in at the mere thought of her living like that.

"I...Okay. I won't fall asleep. But how else can we help people if we don't kill him?,"

"Thank you Nancy. I don't know. All I know is that we have to be strong for eachother. Eventually, we'll get him, don't worry about that," Dr Gordon replied softly.

The doctor let go of Nancy's arms and wrapped his arms around her small frame, clutching her to him. Nancy wrapped her arms around him and reveled in the warmth of another human being, at the thought of being loved again.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Love it, hate it, thought it was okay? Tell me!! Does anyone think there's too much, well not exactly 'fluff' but like emotion stuff between Neil and Nancy? Do I need to tone that down a bit or anything? I just love them both and it probably shows in my writing so I'd like a bit of feedback on that. Well, thank you in advance to the reviewers, I love you all so much ;)**

**~tiktak**


End file.
